


Tobi-Senpai!

by ConclusionsOfTheHeart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Annoyance, Deidara - Freeform, Gen, Lesson, Other, Tobi - Freeform, obito - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConclusionsOfTheHeart/pseuds/ConclusionsOfTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara of the Akatsuki has gotten very fed up with his partner Tobi's annoying, immature behavior.  He wonders how it'd feel if he were like Tobi for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobi-Senpai!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

"Deidara-senpai," The masked man yelled as he ran into his partner's room, where Deidara was currently practicing new clay forms for his explosives.

"What are ya doin' huh? Working on those sculptures again," Tobi sighed exasperatedly. "Senpai. You really need another hobby, I mean all you ever do is work on your explosions and it bothers me sometimes. Talk about obsessive. We're partners, right? So we should be spending more time together! And you spend more time on your art than with me, sometimes I just wish-"

Deidara groaned, slamming his fists on the desk.

"Sometimes I just wish, you'd shut up for a change you idiot!" He growled. "You never give me a break and you never stop running your damn mouth, you have no idea how annoying you can be sometimes. Now get outta my room!" The blond pointed towards his door, glaring at Tobi.

Tobi slumped and dragged his feet towards the door reluctantly. If Deidara could see his face, he would've guessed Tobi was pouting childishly.

"Well fine, Senpai, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to watch the swirly Eagle Pals Adventure movie with me, but I can see you have other things to do..." with that Tobi was out of the blond's "private working area".

Deidara scowled into blank space, then turned back to his master piece. Tobi would never understand how annoying he was would he? After some thought, the artist smirked. He'd just have to give the idiot a taste of his own medicine.

Tobi was sitting on a comfortable, black, leather couch in the Akatsuki base living room, his single eye fixated on the big flat screen TV in front of him. The Swirly Eagle Pals adventure was getting ready to come on. He squealed in delight. He couldn't wait! However, flinched in surprise when he heard a loud scream,

"Tobi-senpai!"

Tobi, raised an eyebrow in confusion as he turned around to see a grinning Deidara with his hands on his hips standing proudly, looking down at him. What really confused Tobi was that Deidara was smiling a little too enthusiastically... another happy shout took him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, I realized that I am a little bored with my sculptures so, I thought I'd come join you hmm!" Deidara exclaimed in his loud and slightly higher pitched voice. Even he couldn't bare to speak too high, he'd give himself a headache. He jumped over the back of the couch with a loud plop when his butt hit the leather cushion, and sighed as he put his hands behind his head.

Tobi eventually got over his shock.

"Oh great Senpai, I'm so glad someone came to join me! I mean this is gonna be awesome! You see, I've been waiting forever for Swirly Eagle Pals Adventure to come out! I heard it's the most adventures tragedy motion picture that's come out in ages, you'll love it-"

"Oh yeah I did love it," Deidara interrupted excitedly. He grasped Tobi's wrists dramatically. "I was in tears when Midori-eagle killed her boyfriend, Baki-eagle. what a tragedy! Oh, and when Suna-eagle confessed his love for Midori-eagle right afterwards-how romantic. The manga for this movie was awesome huh? The ending in the movie better be the same-"

"NOOO!" Tobi cried out as he wrenched his wrists from Deidara's tighter than necessary grasp to cover his ears. Deidara smirked inwardly in satisfaction, knowing full well tobi never reads magna, because of his hate of them.

"Deidara-senpai, you.. you ruined it for me!" Tobi whined.

Deidara gasped. "Ooops. Oh, no. I'm so sorry Tobi-senpai, I-I had no idea you didn't read the manga,"

Deidara said with fake sympathy. He had to hand it to his acting skills.

"I just thought, you know, since all the real fans who aren't idiots would read the manga before the movie came out, I figured you had read it. I thought you weren't an idiot, but I guess I was wrong, Tobi-senpai un."

Tobi narrowed his eyes slightly offended. " What are you talking about senpai, I am a fan of this thing, I just don't like reading. And now, I don't think I need to watch it anymore, now that I know how the ending goes..."

Deidara scoffed "Come on, Senpai, don't let me ruin it for you, yeah. There's still some juicy parts in there that I won't spoil for you, hmm."

Tobi shook his head and stood up reluctantly. "I don't know, Senpai, I'm not sure I wanna watch this anymore I mean-" Tobi was interrupted by a groan and two hands yanking his arms down.

"Come on Tobi-senpai, come on, let's watch it, watch it with me, don't be a killjoy, watch it Senpai, come on, hmm!" Deidara yelled childishly and held back a smirk again at seeing Tobi flinch at his behavior.

"OK, Senpai! OK! I guess I'll watch it, just, just calm down!" Tobi yelled frantically, trying to stop Deidara from his temper tantrum. He huffed and sat back down on the couch, this time a little further away from the blond, giving him the occasional apprehensive side glance.

He sighed as he looked back at the flashing screen. Well, Deidara did have a point. At least he still had the other untold scenes of the movie to look forward to. Then he smiled slightly down at the delicious popcorn on his lap. And he had the last bag of buttery-ultra-special-dango-flavored popcorn within his clutches. The last bag in the base to look forward to eati-

Tobi jumped when he saw Deidara's hand dive right into the popcorn bowl and scoop a big chunk of popcorn out and stuff it into his mouth. Tobi sighed again as he looked at Deidara's stuffed face.

"Mmm, thish popcorn ish zooo good..." he mumbled spitting popcorn everywhere. Tobi's face scrunched up in disgust. It scrunched up even more in disbelief when Deidara's hand mouths reached over and licked all over the popcorn. "They wanted a taste too, hmm." was Deidara's innocent explanation.

"Oooh here comes the good part, hmm! No wait-Suna-eagle, don't do…! Ah, oh gosh, NO! What? That is NOT the way it went in the manga, un! They were supposed to-"

"Deidara-senpai." Tobi's eye twitched. "You've been talking for the whole entire movie. Please just let me watch at least a minute of it without you talking." Tobi tried to ask as calmly as he could. But his patience was slowly slipping. Deidara had completely ruined his movie day.

Deidara held back his burst of evil laughter. This was too much fun. He never thought Tobi would be the one telling him to be quite. On the outside he frowned at Tobi. "Aww, but Tobi-senpai, everything is different in this damn movie! It's so stupid. What a waste of time hmm..." he complained.

"Aaand... now it's over." Tobi sighed as he watched the names roll down the screen. "Deidara-senpai, I barely heard a word of the whole entire movie..."

"Tobi," Deidara looked at Tobi with shiny wide eyes. "You're not mad at me are you? I mean, all I did was try to be nice to you and this is what I get. Ok, I see un."

"No, Senpai, don't get upset with me, it's just-"

"Whatever, now I'm bored. Tobi-senpai, if you want to make up for hurting my feelings, then come with me. Let's do something else together, yeah. I need some help."

"Oh, okay…" Tobi said slightly surprised that Deidara would want his help with anything.

"You see, I need help training. I've been making these very, very artistic bombs, and they're missiles, but they aren't very powerful yet, so until I can make better missiles, I need to work on my aim better, yeah. And I need a target."

Deidara held back a hardly contained impish grin as he could just imagine the horrification on Tobi's face. Before he could protest, Deidara grabbed his arm and shrieked, "Thanks Tobi-senpai, let's go, hmm!"

An hour or so later Deidara could've been the happiest person alive. He almost felt bad for nearly killing Tobi with his small explosives. Almost. But the urge to make Tobi see what annoyance tasted like over-powered him. He snickered quietly watching Tobi's burnt form from the tall tree he was perched on.

He watched as the masked man stumbled back and forth blindly on the verge of passing out. His hair singed and his mask cracked, clothes tattered. It didn't seem his armor was helping much.

"Tobi-senpai, stop stumbling around like a disabled summoning slug! How am I supposed to get any better if you aren't running your butt off like a real shinobi trying to get away? You suck at this hmm. Ya know what? Just forget it." Deidara's lip twitched upwards as Tobi finally hit the ground with a thud.

Deidara jumped down from the tree and walked over to the masked man who was clutching his head on the ground. "Oooh my head..." he moaned to himself. Deidara leaned down next to his ear.

"Oi, Tobi-senpai, are you OK?! I thought you were doin' pretty bad with my training, but it seems that's as far as you can go with this, hm!" He screeched as loudly as he could. The blood vessels within Tobi's forehead thumped painfully from overexertion but mostly irritation. He groaned louder.

Deidara grinned at the back of Tobi's head. This was too good to be true. "Aww come on Tobi, don't be a wimp, hmm."

Deidara stared at his partner's still body for a few more seconds then he said, "OK, I suppose you deserve to rest a little bit. Here, I'll help you up, yeah." Deidara grabbed Tobi under the arms and helped him up- if you call flinging someone up into the air with such force , that they lose their balance and fall right back onto their face helping someone up, he did.

"Oww, Deidara-senpai... why don't you try actually helping me." Deidara huffed. But forced enthusiasm into his voice anyway.

"Oh, come on, Senpai! You know what, it's fine, I got you, you don't even have to move a muscle, hm. Tobi sighed in gratitude, his irritation slowly vanishing, until he felt the searing pain of rock and lumpy dirt scrapping deep into his back and smacking the back of his already throbbing head.

"Ow-Senpai owwwww-ah watch it- ow Deida-THAT HURTS!" Tobi yelled out in pain.

Deidara ignored him as he dragged him by the ankles back into the base, up the stairs, much to the man's protest, and into Tobi's room, then flung him onto his bed.

"Alright Tobi-senpai, were gonna have so much fun, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed in that slightly high pitched voice again. I'm gonna take care of all your injuries and let you sleep for a while, then I'll come back, hm I'm about to go get the second aid kit." In this case, his partner would need more than the first.

Deidara ran to the bathroom to get the equipment for the burns and things and ran back to Tobi's room where Tobi had taken off his akatsuki cloak and all his armor and was laying back so Deidara could treat him. Despite Tobi's building irritation at the bomber's odd behavior, he forced a happy voice when he said, "Thanks Deidara-senpai, I really appreciate th-AAHHH!" Tobi screamed.

He jolted up into a sitting position to see that Deidara was dabbing-no dumping bottle after bottle onto his legs that were covered with gapping cuts and burns. He saw that it was rubbing alcohol. "Deidara-senpai what the heck are you doing?! That's alcohol! AHHHH, STOP!"

Deidara scowled at Tobi and held him down onto the bed as he began to softly rub the blood off of his leg, or, you know, practically scrape chunks of skin back, making it raw. "Tobi-senpai, calm down hm! I'm trying to help you! The quicker I get done the quicker you can continue helping me with my training, hmm!"

After about ten minutes of pain and screaming and struggle, Deidara was done and Tobi was wrapped in bandages tight enough to cut off the circulation in his body. He was sore all over. Deidara once again grinned insanely on the inside. "I'm sorry if that hurt Tobi, hmm, I hope you feel better soon, I've been secretly training to be a doctor some day behind my art career, so bare with me, yeah. I ju-"

"Just." Tobi interrupted Deidara. He wouldn't be able to control his boiling anger if he listened to his voice speak another word. "Just please... leave for a while. Let me sleep." He lifted a shaky arm and pointed towards the door.

"Okay, I'll be back soon, hmm." Deidara walked towards the door and felt satisfaction well up within him. No respective 'Deidara-senpai'? He's getting somewhere.

Deidara was going to make sure that Tobi was probably just now relaxing. On the comfortable brink of sleep, barely ten minutes, when he burst through the door making the door knob hit the wall with a loud bang. Tobi's head sprang off his pillow as he looked around frantically, startled.

Deidara practically launched himself at Tobi and glomped his arm, but in an iron-like grip to make sure it hurt and screamed into his mask once again. "Come on, Senpai, it's about time we go now, you've had your rest right, hm?! Well let's go, I'm so bored and I've been waiting forever for you to wake up, yeah!"

Tobi spasmed violently. Deidara continued and yanked Tobi onto his feet, still gripping his arm "During the ten minutes you were sleeping I've been working on my missile bombs some more, so I think they've just about reached perfection, hm. But I need to test them out SOME MORE!"

"NO WAY!" Tobi yelled and tore Deidara off of him forcefully, finally having enough. "I am NOT going through that again! Forget that, Senpai, you haven't left me alone all freaking day!"

"But Tobi-senpai, I was just trying to show-" Deidara tried to interrupt.

Tobi clenched his fists "And why do you keep calling me 'Tobi-senpai'?! Where did that come from? That's really creeping me out! You've ruined my movie day, caused me all this pain and injury, emotionally scarred me, and you've... you've," Tobi paused for a second reluctant to say it, as realization dawned on him. "You've been acting… just like me, Senpai."

Deidara smirked and crossed his arms in triumph. "Do you understand now Tobi, hm? You've been like this ever since we've become partners, I wanted to show you how that pain in the eye feeling felt, un. So, even you can get irritated sometimes, huh?" Deidara said amusedly. "That tells me more than just that. You know when you're being annoying, so why do you do it?"

Tobi looked down as his irritation melted away once more, and guilt began to wash over him. "Why else would I do it… because it's just fun, and all you ever do is talk about your art, and that sometimes annoys me too, okay?" Tobi sighed.

"But, I guess it really must bother you if you went as far as to do all this." Tobi said gesturing towards his bruised body. "Fine, I'm sorry, I'll try my best not to annoy you again. Okay?" Tobi outstretched his hand waiting for Deidara to take it.

After a few seconds, Deidara took Tobi's un-gloved hand and shook it. He smirked when Tobi yanked his hand away with a yelp and wiped his saliva covered palm on his pants.

Deidara slapped his hand onto Tobi's shoulder. "No, it'd be too weird if you weren't annoying anymore, hm. Who could I practice my perfected missile bombs on, yeah? Never change 'Tobi-senpai', hmm." With that Deidara made his way to the door as Tobi smiled contently.

"Oh, and Deidara?"

"Yeah- AHH-'" The blond turned back around, meeting his partner's eye hole that was glowing a bright red. He gasped in surprise and pain, twitching to the ground then, fainted.

Tobi smirked evilly. "Yeah… just don't mess with Uchiha."

**Author's Note:**

> Review and tell me what you think? :D


End file.
